moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alphons Elrin
|Row 3 title = Born|Row 3 info = 1 December, 9 L.C.; (Age 28) Fallhaven, Drustvar, Kul Tiras|Row 4 title = Titles|Row 4 info =Thornspeaker Druid of Wrymwood Witch Hunter Medic |Row 5 title = Proffessions|Row 5 info =Druid Alchemist Medic |Row 6 title = Affiliations|Row 6 info = Kingdom of Kul Tiras Grand Alliance Order of Embers Druidic Circle of Wrymwood The Cutting Edge Co. |image =AlphonsElrinCurrent.jpg |imagewidth = 300|Row 7 title = Relatives|Row 7 info = Alberich Elrin(Father) ☩ Gerald Elrin (Brother) Roach (Companion) |Row 8 title = Beliefs|Row 8 info = Druidism Titanic Origins |Row 9 title = Alignment|Row 9 info = Neutral Good|caption = "Don't let the fires of hate take you. Once burned it consumes you." drawn by Ayie_OlaerArt}} WIP Alphons Elrin '''is a Tirasian human renown for his achievements in the Order of Embers, chemical transmutation breakthroughs, and his prowess on the battlefield. With a well-versed background of being a skilled druid, Alphons has joined the Cutting Edge Company in hopes of earning enough coin to save his wife from death. As a devoted citizen of the Alliance, Elrin has been involved in multiple campaigns such as the Battle for Lordaeron and the Battle for the Broken Shore. With multiple unique skills under his belt, Elrin uses each and every one of them to further aid the denizens of Azeroth. Across his many journeys within this war torn world, Alphons has made a multitude of friend and foe alike. Having since turned his focus towards his wife's health, he has gained loyal allies from the Druidic Circle of Wrymwood and expert alchemists from across the seven kingdoms. Although no cures have been found, Elrin will do whatever it takes to save his sickly wife from death. '''History Childhood Born to Mary Malbrook and Alberich Elrin, Alphons lived in a small town know as Fallhaven within the countryside of Drustvar along with his brother Gerald Elrin. As a child, Alphons was full of life and was often found playing within the autumn colored forests with his older brother. While the brothers participated in a multitude of activities, their father worked in the mines while their mother owned a cake shop. Life was simple for Alphons until the tenth of September when his father expired in a tragic mine accident. As the family mourned, his mother became one of the most influential figures in his life. She began to take on multiple jobs to help give her children a stable life. Exactly eight months later, Alphons' mother was murdered in cold blood by a band of bloodthirsty thieves. Alphons and his brother were later sent to an orphanage in which life only got more difficult for them. After a couple days within the orphanage, both brothers escaped and headed out into the wilderness. Adolescence The Elrin brothers lived in Tiragarde Sound for years after escaping the orphanage. To survive, Alphons obtained a job at a bathhouse while Gerald became a blacksmith. Both brothers lived together in a small home from the age of twelve to sixteen. Over time, Alphons' presence within the bathhouse brought him to the attention of Wynsome Maybell, who he met after saving the woman from lowly thugs. The two formed an unbreakable bond and soon expressed their love for each other. Unfortunately, the seaside town was invaded by a crew of pirates. The town was soon befallen in chaos and destruction while innocent citizens were robbed and slaughtered. The Elrin brothers attempted to escape the town before any harm befell them. Before the brothers escaped, Wynsome was thought to be deceased due to a horrific explosion at the bathhouse. Shapeshifting Forms 'Drust Elk: ' Alphons has recently learned how to transform into a stag. This travel form increases his speed greatly. The form itself looks to be made out of bones, roots and has a grey marking on it's left shoulder. It is very rare to see Alphons in this form as he prefers to shapeshift into a falcon for traveling. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Tirasian Category:Order of Embers Category:Druids Category:Medics Category:Alchemists